The new Informatics Shared Resource (ISR) is dedicated to meeting the informatics needs of OHSU Cancer Institute (Cl) administration, other shared resources and cancer researchers. This is done by providing critical informatics infrastructure with respect to database and software development to Cl cores, administration and investigators. The ISR will also be responsible for the design and implementation of a centralized Cancer Institute data portal to link heterogeneous data sources. This is a key milestone for translational research at OHSU, as it will allow query capability across clinical, functional genomics and basic science data. In addition, the ISR will provide education and training, informatics consulting and user support to basic scientists, clinical researchers and population scientists who are conducting cancer research at OHSU. By leveraging a strong Cl institutional commitment, CCSG, and project-specific grant support, the ISR provides informatics support to cancer research in a cost-efficient manner.